Lesson
by Clio S.S
Summary: Life can be really hard, if you are an elite and you have a crazy boss...


Grimmjow started to seriously doubt whether conquering the world with Aizen was worth it. You would imagine that bad guy had a very easy and pleasant life, consisting of fight and destruction - however, Grimmjow learned the hard way that this naive vision was far from the reality. He himself, during millennia, had evolved into one of the most powerful beings in Hueco Mundo, had become an Arrancar, and had obtained a prominent position in elite of Las Noches, Espada. Unfortunately, Aizen's consecutive ideas made him challenge the theory of general sense of the universe.

"Dear class, at the beginnin' let's take a roll."

Grimmjow wrenched away from the very unattractive conclusions on his own future and from the contemplation of the ceiling, and looked in the direction of the owner of the voice. Gin Ichimaru stood in front of the room, inseparable pointer in his hands, and regarded those present, even more inseparable smile on his face. Grimmjow snorted, more of resignation than anything else.

Aizen Sōsuke would be a great boss, had he allowed fighting the strong opponents, destroying at will, and ravaging like above. Apparently, it belonged to his further plans; first he decided to take care of theoretical background of his elitist warriors. _"Educated soldier is a good soldier"_, he used to say. That was why, once a week, Grimmjow and the rest of Espada, as well as the chosen Fracción, participated in Gin Ichimaru's lessons that were to make them not only stronger but also clever fighters. Even Aizen was aware that forcing Espada to more intense education would result in an open revolt, but Grimmjow could barely stand even those few hours weekly. However, judging from some certain individuals, there were some who wouldn't mind the daily lectures - here Grimmjow cast a hateful and contemptuous glance at Ulquiorra, sitting in the first row and absorbing every word with a look of a good schoolboy.

After calling a roll, it turned out that there were some truants this week as well. The truth was the line-up almost never changed. Barragan and Szayel Aporro never appeared, explaining themselves with an age and the research. Szayel Aporro got a special permission from Aizen, as his database already contained all the info about the Real World and Soul Society as well. Barragan used to send his numerous Fracción who afterwards passed on the knowledge they had gathered to him. Today, Grimmjow's own Fracción didn't show up, but it was Grimmjow himself who had ordered them to get lost. He had decided long ago to educate them in such a range he himself found appropriate. He didn't suspect he would learn anything useful though.

This time, Nnoitra was there; apparently he had nothing better to do. Starrk participated in the lessons with various frequency; if he managed to wake up on time, that is. Aaroniero and Zommari were usually present, but these mediocrities had to seek favour with Aizen constantly, so there was nothing surprising about it. Harribel usually listened attentively to the lectures. The only one who attended absolutely every lesson was the swot Ulquiorra.

"Today we'll be talkin' 'bout the topography of Seireitei," Gin announced, beaming, and started the presentation. The first slide showed the residence of Shinigami in the sunlight. The room filled up with boos, while mini-cero and mini-bala flew towards the screen.

"Gin-sensei," the melodious voice of Barragan's Fracción Ggio came from the second row. Grimmjow pulled a face at such a toadying, though he did notice the note of mockery that rang in Tiger's smarmy words. "Why should we learn about Seireitei, if Aizen-sama's aim is Karakura in the Real World?" he asked a bit provocatively.

Gin turned a smiling face towards him. "Seireitei is absolutely crucial to Captain Aizen's plans," he explained. "After all, it's Seireitei we want ta conquer; Karakura is merely a mean," he added. "And it's really nice in Seireitei, so I wanted ta show ya some pics."

Cero and bala accompanied by the boos went flying again. One of them hit the very centre of the slide, which gained the general applause.

Once more Grimmjow started to consider the desertion - or emigration - to the Real World. It wouldn't possibly be that bad there as they told. He had even heard there were some strong warriors in the Real World, which was interesting in its own right. Strong humans?

"When visitin' Seireitei, the spot one must definitely see, is Sōkyoku," Gin explained, pointing at another slide. "It's the highest place wit' the perfect view on the Court. There was an idea ta build an observation platform and a cafeteria on the top, but it was rejected. The supporters decided tha' the ritual place of execution would ruin the idyllic atmosphere after all, while the opponents claimed that the local would obscure the gallows."

"What about that tall tower in the middle?" Ggio put in again. "It's fitted for a viewpoint better than anything else. You could built a cafeteria with a revolving platform..."

"Such an architect of you?" Avirama cut him short. "You'd rather put your room in order first."

The other Fracción shook with cackle, and Ggio turned red.

"This," Gin pointed at the white spire in the very centre of Seireitei, "is Senzaikyū, the Shrine of Penitence, where those on deat' row are put in. Very unpleasant place," he added. "No garden, no sauna, no library. Only white stone around."

"Shinigami like to amuse themselves in a nasty way, right?" Avirama called.

Gin smiled even wider. "Not as much as some Hollows, Avirama-kun," he riposted. "Personally, I find the idea of cafeteria on the top of the tower appealin', Ggio-kun. I suggest ya introduce it to Aizen-sama, once he takes control over Soul Society. He already used Senzaikyū for his plans..."

Ggio beamed, but the next moment a mini-cero hitted his back, and the word SWOT flashed over his head. It was Apache of Harribel's Fracción who made clear what she thought about such a toadying. Ggio turned around, his mouth forming a word _hater_, and thumbed his nose at her. Had Mila-Rose not held Apache in time, the first fight would start. And the lesson only began, Grimmjow thought.

He himself lacked an enthusiasm to say anything at all. He lolled on the last row, and looked at the scenery, bored and deprived of hope. A bit further, there sit Yammy who didn't even pretend to listen to Gin, only kept sending notes to Ulquiorra. He didn't mind the complete lack of reply. Grimmjow glanced over his shoulder, curious, but after he saw "bowling, tonight, in the Fourth Tower", he decided he was surrounded by the idiots he didn't want to have anything to do with.

Aaroniero sat one row ahead and was having a schizophrenic conversation with himself.

"Aizen-sama is a great man."

"Aizen-sama will release me from all pain."

"Aizen-sama is a great man."

"Aizen-sama will release..."

"Aaro! Niero! Silence please," Gin called from the blackboard. "Ya never pay attention durin' the lessons, how come ya always score the best results on the tests? Has to be a joint work," he decided in a bit philosophic way, changing a slide.

"When ya leave Sōkyoku and head sout' across the lemon park, ya'll reach the inn "Broken Zanpakutō". The roasted persimmons they serve there are delicious," he added in a dreamy tone.

"No information you've passed on so far can be useful for them," Tōsen Kaname's voice came from the doorway. Perhaps the man had been standing there for a while now. "Teach them the important facts."

"Such cruel words," Gin commented, turning to look at Tōsen. "Ya may be right, though... I just remembered my part-time job as a Seireitei turist guide," he explained with a disarming frankness, but Tōsen only frowned. "Would ya believe it was Kenpachi who used my service most?"

"Do not evoke the madman's name in this place," Tōsen warned.

"Don' tell me ya still bear him a grudge fer the defeat in yer last fight?" Gin guessed in a very innocent voice.

Grimmjow pricked up his ears. Defeated Tōsen? Not that he found one of Aizen's followers anything remarkable, but it would be worth to combat with someone who gave him a beating.

"Yet, even he met someone he was no match for," Gin continued his conversation with Tōsen, while class engaded in other activities, taking advantage of the teacher's distraction. "Ichigo Kurosaki is truly amazin' since he beat the strongest amon' Gotei 13 captains."

Grimmjow decided right away to make acquaintance of that Ichigo Kurosaki. Perhaps these lessons wouldn't be such a waste of time after all...

"If I'm correct, Captain Aizen himself plans ta tell ya 'bout Kurosaki," Gin announced to his students, and Grimmjow had to be satisfied for now.

"So how you get to that inn?" Poww had never been a quick learner.

The class was starting to get impatient. Nnoitra took out a mirror and begin to set his hair. Next, every now and then, Tesla cast the lustful glances at him, never stopping to take the notes though. Grimmjow watched in disgust how Tesla couldn't hold himself any more, reached out, and tucked the strand of Nnoitra's hair behind the man's ear. The golden cero deprived him of the half of the desktop but Tesla kept noting with verve - and a smile of masochistic pleasure.

Zommari was writing in his notebook with the big letters: AIZEN AIZEN AIZEN-SAMA IS GREAT BANZAI BANZAI BANZAI. Usually, he also assisted Gin - in the meaning of passing a chalk or spong to him, for which he used his _"fastest sonido in Hueco Mundo"_. Another toady, Grimmjow decided.

Starrk was lying in the first row and sleeping. Lilynette tried to wake him up every now and then, with no result. Grimmjow knew well that only the bell in the end of lesson would wake Primera up - and he was a bit envious. Once Lilynette had tried to make notes, but soon she must have decided it had no sense, so now she spent her time drawing the generic scenes involving Gin. During every lesson, she showed her work to the people in the rear, and gained well deserved applause. Today, the picture showed Gin wearing a straw hat with a red arrow, and the writing on his back: _"Seireitei guide - cheaply and with humour"_.

"In the south-east of Seireitei the Kuchiki Manor is situated. It belongs ta one of the four great noble families in Soul Society. It's probably the biggest estate of Seireitei. The vast gardens contain the camellia stands, well-known in the whole Court, and many ponds with a significant population of koi. Ya can also run into swimmin'-pools..."

"It would be nice to have a swimming-pool in Las Noches," Apache stated. "Hey, you there, architect!" she called out to Ggio. "When you lick Aizen's boots, don't forget to tell him about a swimming-pool."

"I think it won' be necessary," Gin interjected in a tone "I won't tell you anything, it's a secret". "Talkin' 'bout it... Byakuya Kuchiki's spacious mansion is a favourite meetin' place of Shinigami Women's Association."

"Yeah, tell us about chicks of Seireitei!" came from the rear.

"Shinigami Women's Association?" Mila-Rose inquired, ignoring the joker. "I've always known we're far behind others, here in boonies," she claimed firmly. "Ladies, let's have an Arrancar Women's Association."

"For once, I support your idea," Sun Sun declared, covering her mouth with a slave.

"Me! I wanna be a president!" Lilynette began to jump on her chair.

"You?" Apache said with a scorn. "You have to prove you're a woman first."

"I'm more woman than you," Lilynette retorted, looking suggestively on Apache's breast. "Butch", she added with a sting.

"You insolent brat!!!" Apache yelled and rose, ready to beat a kid to a pulp, but Mila-Rose stopped her again.

"Naturally, Harribel-sama will be a president," she said firmly.

Apache didn't reply, only sat back, sulking a bit.

"Nnoitra, Tesla! Don't forget to enrol," Grimmjow couldn't deny himself a pleasure, after he saw Nnoitra painting nails on the desktop.

Due to cosmetic reasons, golden cero wasn't aimed properly and hit Aaroniero instead. He started to scream like mad and rushed out the classroom, trying to hold his liquid. Grimmjow had a better view on the front rows now, but soon he decided there was nothing worth looking.

Barragan's Fracción were warming up with every passing moment. As far as Grimmjow could see, Ggio was using his talent for architecture and made plans of the reconstruction of Las Noches, while Nirgge enriched his drafts with the decorative details. Poww sat on the floor, for he didn't fit into desk, panting like said koi out of water. Well, for him these lessons had to be a great strain, Grimmjow thought. Avirama tried to talk Findor into a war-cry, and apparently he succeeded, since out of the blue the both jumped to their feet and started to shout, "Barragan-sama! Barragan-sama!" It didn't last long, for Avirama got hit by Mila-Rose and dug into the desktop, while Findor took a spill after his ankle encountered Sun Sun's shod leg.

"Oh, Gin," Charlotte's yearning voice rang up. He used to speak that way to every male he run into, regardless the species affinity. Gin had to be wise enough, since he almost made a face. "You haven't told us the most important thing. Where is the best beauty salon in Seireitei?"

"Tesla, write down," Grimmjow cut in. "Nnoitra's nails haven't dried up yet."

"Grimmjow, the day of your death draws near with every little moment," Nnoitra drawled, looking hatefully.

"You don't have to be a genius to find it out," Grimmjow replied, bored. "It's called the flow of time."

"I'll kill you," Quinto Espada hissed, reaching towards him.

"Careful with the polish. Ah, what a rare colour, is it the lichen from the cellar?" Grimmjow replied. "What a waste it would be," he added and dodged the whole series of cero.

"We'll have ta move again," Gin sighed, regarding new albeit irregular entrances in the back. "I hate the draughts..." he added, changing the slide... and fell silent, his eyes fixed on it.

On the wall, there was a picture of a young man wearing a Shinigami outfit. Cero and bala, accompanied by boos and jeers along with one pencil snapped Gin out of his reverie. It was clear that the slide had appeared unexpectedly.

Or not after all, it was Gin Ichimaru in question.

Tōsen ostentatiously left.

"It's my charming lieutenant Izuru," Gin explained cheerfully, turning again to the class.

"Emo!"

"Dead moth!"

"What about that beauty salon?"

"Loser!"

"Cute."

"Hottie, isn't he, girls?"

"It's supposed to be a block?"

"Not cut even for scratching behind the ears," Grimmjow burst out, before he realised.

A Zanpakutō whistled past his head and hit the damaged wall behind. In the corner of his eye, Grimmjow spotted two blue hairs slowly falling down. He blinked - and opened his eyes wide.

"End of the class," announced Gin with a smile, sealing Shinsō back in a dead silence. "Next week we'll be talkin' 'bout Gotei 13, and ya've already heard some names today."

The class left the room, more orderly than usual. In the doorway, Grimmjow turned to look once more. Gin was still standing by the blackboard, regarding the picture of his lieutenant with a look one could hardly ever see of him.

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulder. He still didn't understand, but...

Perhaps everyone had their inner ears, he decided finally.


End file.
